


How Can You Feel Unlovable?

by Birdybirp



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Nipple Play, Oral, Smut, just some self indulgent bullshit for me, mentions of depression, mentions of self depreciation, negative self thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdybirp/pseuds/Birdybirp
Summary: Look, I am in a real depressive funk and I wanted to write a one shot where my self-insert was also in a depressive funk, but gets loved on by one (1) dorky rat man.This is not canon at all to my other story with Fae (No One Else), this is just for me.I've also never written smut before, so please be gentle.





	How Can You Feel Unlovable?

Monday had been a terrible day for Fae.

 

She had made a stupid mistake on a Latin question in front of the whole class and got chastised by Sister Imperator, which made her feel like even more of an outsider amongst her fellow Sisters than she already did. Thinking immersing herself in her work would help, she holed herself in her workshop and went wholeheartedly in to her projects.

 

Cardinal Copia had requested she restore an old scroll. Apparently the Latin written on it was instructions to an ancient ritual that had almost been lost to time. It was very important to the church, and it was for the Cardinal, which meant it was important to her. The more she tried to restore the paper, though, the more she realized that the entire document was too fragile and that she would need to make an authentic duplicate. That meant making the paper, mixing the correct inks, and trying to match the handwriting as exactly as she could. It was all tedious, which made her loathe even starting it. Her current dislike of Latin did not help her motivation, either.

 

To raise her spirits, she put the scroll aside for a while and work on finishing the paint on a portrait that was almost complete. Painting had always been her favorite part of restoration. That was when she really felt like she was breathing life back in to the old work. Everything was going well until a careless hand gesture knocked red paint across the canvas and in to her lap.

 

“For Lucifer’s sake!” Fae cursed, trying to contain the spill as best as she could. She could feel frustration build in her chest. She wasn’t doing anything right. She did her best to clean off the paint that had gotten on the canvas with paint thinner, knowing she would have to redo the entire section that had been ruined. Enough paint fell in to her lap that it bled through her work apron and habit was saturated with red. It felt cold and clammy against her legs and she realized that her thighs were probably painted red. She looked at the clock and noted that she had only been working for about two hours, but decided that the Gods were telling her that work was not in the cards for her that day.

 

She tried to wash as much of the paint out of her clothing as she could in her work sink, but the cold water did little to resolve the problem. Fae groaned when she realized that she would have to walk all the way back to her room covered in paint so she could change and wash the soiled garment.

 

After locking up her work room, Fae tried of trying to look confident as she made the long journey to the other side of the church where the housing quarters were located. She wanted to shrink down to the size of an ant, though, as she felt the eyes of the Sisters and other clergy members on her and felt them snickering. Her dress clung uncomfortably to her legs, and she wanted to run, but felt that would attract more attention to herself. She tried to keep an even pace and not look at anyone.

 

“Is everything all right, Sister?” Fae’s stomach dropped. Cardinal Copia had been speaking to a sister when he had glanced over at her and looked at her curiously. He was the last person she wanted to see.

 

“Yes, Your Eminence.” Her voice was barely a murmur, and she did not look at him. “Just an accident with some paints. It happens.” Fae remembered the Cardinal’s scroll and sighed slightly.

 

“Also, about your project, Cardinal.” Copia nodded. “The document is too fragile to restore. I’ll be making an accurate duplicate so we have it for the records. It will take longer than expected though.” She felt her face flush red with shame. She felt like she was disappointing him and that made her heart clench in her chest.

 

“You don’t have to go through all of that trouble, Sister.” The Cardinal’s voice was caring, and she hated it. She had kept messing things up that day, and she felt like she deserved no leniency for her mistakes.

 

“It’s no trouble at all, Cardinal.” Her lips pressed into a thin line. “It’s a document that should be preserved. I’ll make sure it’s done right.”

 

“Would you like help--?”

 

“No.” Her tone was sharp. She was stubborn and determined to complete the project herself. She would impress the Cardinal. That would make up for how terrible she felt at that moment. She glanced at the Cardinal, who looked surprised at her tone. The Sister he had been talking to, beautiful, thin, and fair, glared at her for interrupting. Another person mad at her was not something Fae needed at the moment.

 

“Have a good evening, Your Eminence.” Fae murmured, giving a polite nod and heading off to her room.

 

Once she arrived in her quarters, Fae leaned against the door and sunk down to sit on the floor. Everyone had bad days. She knew this. But every bad day for her weighed down on her mind. She felt stupid, insignificant; like a failure. Tears stung her eyes, and she forced herself to get up, shuck off the soiled habit, and take a shower to wash the paint off of her legs.

 

As the hot water ran over her, she had nothing but the sound of the running water and her thoughts around her. A dark cloud enclosed her mind, and she felt the tears come back and slowly drip down her face. A voice, her voice, echoed in her head.

 

“ _Why are you like this?”_

 

_“Can’t you do anything right?”_

 

_“You’re so weak.”_

 

_“You’re easily replaceable.”_

 

_"Why are you even here?"_

 

Each thought felt like a punch to the stomach and Fae sunk down to a seated position in her shower, letting the water fall over her as she sobbed until she couldn’t cry anymore. The water had long gone cold at that point and she peeled herself off the floor and dried off. Crying had helped a little, but now she felt mostly empty. Her tears had taken a lot out of her and she felt like a shell with the dark cloud still rumbling around in her brain. But this had happened before and it would happen again. She decided to get food to at least make herself feel like a person.

 

She had come late to dinner, which meant that the remaining food in the cafeteria was the scraps that the other Brothers and Sisters did not want. Fae took what she could and tried to find a place to sit.

 

The church cafeteria reminded her of high school; cliquish and too small. She could only find one seat available, next to more senior sisters, who ignored her request to take the seat. Fae rolled her eyes and sat there anyway, the Sisters turning away from her, which she expected. She was very closed off and unable to make friends, so others seemed to just naturally avoid her. She was used to it after 8 months in the church. She hoped it would change when she hit her first year and she was fully initiated in to the church.

 

As Fae picked at her food, she listened to the Sisters next to her. One girl, with silky black hair, high cheekbones, and long nails, was bragging about her new place in Papa II’s harem. Fae felt a little prick of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. It seemed like every Sister could at least find some kind of companionship, even just for a night. Fae never tried, though, because she feared her rejection. It didn’t help that she had her girlish crush on the Cardinal.

 

Just as she thought of Copia, her ears pricked up when she heard his voice through the din of the cafeteria. She looked around to see the Cardinal sitting at a table with the Sister he had been with in the halls earlier. It looked like their conversation was still ongoing. The Sister played with her long, blonde hair and fluttered her eyelashes at Copia. She was obviously flirting. The Cardinal’s back was to her, so Fae could not see his expression. She did, however, see the Sister put her hand over Copia’s. Copia did not move his hand away, and that realization made Fae’s heart feel like it was being crushed in a vice. She quickly stood and left the cafeteria, leaving her food behind, as the empty feeling inside her grew.

 

That night, she could not sleep. She could only stare at the ceiling and think of everything she had done wrong that day. The self-deprecating thoughts attacked her relentlessly, and she had no energy to fight them off. She just stared, vacant, at the darkness in her room and tears slowly dripped down her face.

 

What bothered her the most was how much the Cardinal being touched by another Sister hurt her. She knew all of her feelings were just being amplified by depression, but the jealousy she felt was the most ridiculous of all of them. He was not hers. She hadn’t even tried to put herself out there. She should not be jealous over someone winning a game she never tried to play. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself her feelings were wrong, her heart still felt broken, which made her negative thoughts swell and remind her how childish she was being.

 

As she remained in bed, unmoving, and consumed by her thoughts, the sun rose. It’s light crept in to her room and Fae tried to rise so she could go through her day. She sat up and every part of her felt like it weighed a ton. Her head drooped to her chest before she looked out her window at the rising sun. She despised the sun for having the nerve to rise when all she wanted was to be in the dark. She sat up in her bed for a few more minutes, willing herself to move. Her limbs remained heavy and numb and she gave up. She could just say she was sick. She hid herself under her blankets and prayed for even a little sleep.

 

A knock at her door roused her. Glancing at her clock, she saw that classes would have ended and she would usually have been in her workshop for a few hours at this point. The knock repeated, and she stared at the door. It was probably Sister Imperator, mad at her for missing lessons. She curled back up in her nest of blankets and turned her back on the door. The knocking continued, followed by jiggling of the locked handle.

 

_“Go away... I’m not here.”_ Fae willed at the person knocking. They persisted for a few more minutes before they left. Unfortunately, Fae was already too awake to go back to sleep. She decided that she should at least shower and eat. Sluggishly, she teetered over to her shower, rinsing off quickly, before dressing in a clean habit. She didn’t bother putting on her veil; she was just going to get food and bring it back to her room.

 

“Ah, Sister!” As Fae opened the door to leave, a voice startled her in the hall. Freezing like a deer caught in the headlights, she saw Cardinal Copia standing in the corridor. He held a book in his hand, his thumb marking the page he was on. It looked like he had been standing there and reading. Fae looked him up and down.

 

“Can I help you, Cardinal?” she asked, confused.

 

“I was just coming to check on you.” He said, and Fae felt her face contort in to a stronger look of confusion.

 

“Were you.... waiting for me?”

 

“Yes.” Copia nodded succinctly and Fae realized that he must have been the person knocking on her door.

 

“I came to your workshop to see your progress on the scroll, but you weren’t there. I asked around, and no one had seen you today. When I came here and your door was locked, I figured I would wait here because you would have to come back to your room, eventually.”

 

“So you were ready to wait here for hours until I came back?” Fae asked, jokingly.  Copia shrugged and gestured to the book in his hands.

 

“I had to catch up on this, anyway.” Fae blinked a few times in disbelief. He would seriously wait outside her door for hours.

 

“I’m sorry to worry you.” she said, ashamed. “I was... not feeling well. I was asleep all day.” Copia closed the gap between them, pulling up his sleeve to expose his wrist and placing the skin against Fae’s forehead, checking for a fever. Usually, closeness to her crush would make her heat up, but her blood ran cold at that second. She didn’t want to get caught lying about being sick. She would never hear the end of it.

 

“I’m fine!” In a panic, she pushed him away. A look of shock was plastered on his face and Fae felt tears sting behind her eyes. Why did she keep messing up? Especially around him? She really was a failure.

 

“I’m sorry.” she mumbled. “I’m just... going to go back to sleep.” She turned around to open the door to her room and lock herself away again, but she left a hand press firmly on her shoulder.

 

“Weren’t you just leaving?” Copia asked, close to her ear. Fae squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep her tears behind her eyelids.

 

“I was...” she sighed. “But I don’t feel like I can now.” She was being honest. She wanted to hide away again, and she had barely gotten one foot out of her door.

 

“Why?” The question was honest, but it made more tears build behind her eyes. She didn’t want to face what was wrong, especially not with him. She tried to push him away, but his grip only tightened on her shoulder.

 

“Please, Cardinal....” She could not turn her face to look at him, but she felt her voice crack and her shoulders tremble. She couldn’t hold back her tears for much longer. She tried to push Copia away more forcefully, but he turned her around to face him. He was stronger than he looked.

 

“What is wrong, Sister?” Genuine concern and sadness tinged his voice. Fae opened her eyes, a few tears being released to roll down her face. The soft and kind look on the Cardinal’s face made her heart ache. She did not want kindness from him. She did not want to get closer to him. She didn’t want her feelings to get stronger, she wanted them to go away. She turned her face away and shut her eyes tightly, a few tears leaking out by the force at which she shut them.

 

Copia was silent for a moment, his hands still firm on her shoulders, before he removed on hand and reached behind Fae. She blinked her eyes open as he opened her door farther and pulled her inside her room. It stunned her in to silence as he guided her into her room and sat her down in a chair, kneeling at her feet. He took her hands in his and looked up at her imploringly. Fae couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

 

“Sister.... Fae.... Please.” Him using her name made her tense. “You seemed so upset yesterday and then, today, you lock yourself away.” Fae opened her mouth a few times to speak, but no words came out. She bit her lip, silent. “Is your workload too much? I can speak to Sister Imperator.” Fae shook her head. “Did something happen?” Fae did not know how to respond to that. After she was silent for a few moments, she felt Copia squeeze her hands, trying to encourage herself to answer. She let a deep breath out through her nose before responding.

 

“I’ve had...problems with depression since I was a teenager.” she explained, looking away from him and to the window in her room. “I get like this sometimes... I’ll be fine.” She looked at him, his mismatched eyes begging her to let him help. Something about him kneeling before her, looking up at her, holding her hands, made the words spill out of her.

 

“I just... had a bad day.” She whispered, looking at their hands in her lap. “I feel... like a failure... and worthless... and unlovable.” She blinked a few times and a few tears dripped from her eyes and on to Copia’s hands, trickling down the leather of his gloves. One of his hands left her’s and cupped her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

 

“Do you really believe that?” He asked. Fae did not respond, and Copia leaned closer to her.

 

“Do you?” His voice was just a whisper, but he was close enough that Fae could faintly feel his breath on her skin. Her lips pressed together in to a line and she shrugged. His other hand cupped her other cheek and forced her to look at him. He searched her eyes for a second for the answer and frowned slightly at the emptiness he saw in her.

 

“Please...” He sounded heartbroken, closing his eyes at pressing his forehead against hers. “You’re not anything like that.” Fae felt her shoulders shake as a sob tore through her chest. Her eyes were closed and she could feel small tears leaking out. His kind words touched her, but felt she didn’t deserve them. Copia pulled back to look at her face for a moment, his thumbs wiping away any fresh tears.

 

“ _Non piangere..._  ” Sadness still tinged his voice. “  _Sei bellissima._ ”

 

Fae’s eyes were still closed, feeling too ashamed to look at him, so it caught her by surprise when she felt Copia’s lips press in to hers in a gentle kiss. She pulled back at the contact, eyes opening wide.

  
  
“C-C-Cardinal!” She exclaimed, feeling her face burn bright red. “What are you-?” She was too dazed to make a full sentence. Copia looked just as shocked, having pulled back as well and removed her hands from her face.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” He was turning red now. “I... Couldn’t stand to see you cry.” Fae’s breath hitched. She could still feel his lips on hers and her heart was beating like a jackhammer. They both were silent, blushing hot red, and unsure of what to say. The feeling of his kiss was fading and everything in her wanted to have his lips on hers again. Timidly, she placed a hand on his cheek, causing him to make eye contact with her. Slowly, as if she was afraid to scare him away, she leaned towards him. Their lips were millimeters away when Fae hesitated, eyes moving from Copia’s lips to his eyes for any sign she should stop. Her heart fluttered when she saw that his eyes were closed in anticipation. She closed her eyes as well and she closed the distance between them.

 

The moment her lips met his, Copia pulled Fae up to a standing position so he could get as close to her as possible. With one hand in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist, Fae was pulled flush against him. He kissed her fervently as if he was the one who needed this comfort from her. Fae wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself, feeling weak in the knees from his kisses. His tongue dragged across her lower lip, a silent request for more. She let her lips part to invite him in and his tongue quickly tangled against hers.

 

When she broke the kiss to breathe, his lips travelled down her jaw to her neck. He kissed, licked, and nipped in a way that had Fae whimpering in seconds. The more noise she made, the more enthusiastic his lips became against her skin. The hand that was in her hair travelled down to the zipper in the back of her habit and she tensed, suddenly aware of every imperfection he would see when the garment was removed.

 

“Please....” Copia breathed in to her neck, his hand still on the zipper but unmoving. “Let me see you.”

 

Fae felt a heat grow in her stomach and her breath hitch. She gave a small nod before Copia quickly unzipped her habit. Before he pulled it off, he quickly removed his gloves to place his bare hands against the skin of her back. Electricity went up her body as his hands traced from her lower back, up her spine, and to her shoulders to push the dress off of her. The fabric slid off of her arms and hips, pooling around her legs. Fae kicked off her shoes and stood, nervously crossing her arms over her stomach to hide her exposed torso.

 

“Ah, ah!” Copia tutted at her, gently grabbed her hands and held them out in front of her. She was reminded of the black-haired girl in Papa II’s harem and the blonde who had been chatting Copia up and felt so plain when compared to him. However, all she could see was hunger in his eyes when he looked her over. Her face felt hot. No one had really looked at her that way before and she did not know how to react.

 

Copia placed Fae’s hands on the buttons of his cassock, prompting her to unbutton it as his hands ghosted over her body. His lips returned to her neck and shoulders as she undressed him, making sure every bit of skin he could easily reach was peppered with kisses. When she was about halfway done unbuttoning the cassock, Copia gave a sharp bite to the place where Fae’s neck met her left shoulder, causing her to let out a long whine. His teeth stayed attached to her for a moment, a low growl resonating from his chest, before he unlatched himself from her and unbuttoned his clothes himself, obviously impatient.

 

Once his cassock was off, Copia removed his undershirt and pants, quickly tossing them aside. There was a beat where they both just stood looking at each other. Fae took in his body for a moment: broad chest and shoulders, slightly pudgy belly, and strong looking thighs and calves. She was struck by how handsome she found him and wanted to cover her face to stop from ogling him.

 

“Do I look that bad?” Copia tried to play it off as a joke, but the silence and her intense gaze obviously unnerved him. Fae nervously covered her bright red face and shook her head no. He let out a nervous chuckle at her reaction. Fae shyly stepped closer to him and leaned in to his chest, feeling his arms snake around her.

 

“You.... handsome.” She muttered in to the hair on his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her cheek. She felt him straighten a little and give her a squeeze, his ego stroked by the praise. She could feel his hardness press up against her and she suppressed a moan.

 

“That is quite a compliment coming from someone as beautiful as you.” Copia said in to her hair before giving her a kiss on the forehead before leading her over to her bed. Fae must have looked slightly nervous as she sat down, because Copia planted a soft kiss on her lips before saying “Relax, _cara_... I will take care of you.”

 

Fae nodded shyly as Copia gently pushed her back against her pillows and climbed on top of her. He kissed her deeply, their hips grinding slowly together as they both moaned. Copia broke the kiss, Fae’s breathing quickening in anticipation of anything he would do. His lips blazed a slow, winding trail down her neck, to her collarbone, to between her breasts. She arched her back in to his kisses, which allowed him access to reach behind her and unclasp her bra.

 

With her chest exposed, Copia immediately latched his mouth over one of her nipples, rolling the other one between his finger and thumb. Fae whimpered as his tongue traced circles around her sensitive nipples. A flick of Copia’s tongue made her moan loudly before she covered up her mouth, turning red at the noise. Copia’s hand kept playing with her left breast as he looked up at her and smiled deviously. Fae felt herself shiver at the look before his mouth returned to her breast and sucked hard. She squirmed and gasped under him as he gave the same attention to her other nipple, his now empty hand sliding down her stomach.

 

His hand crept under the waistband of her panties and dipped experimentally between her folds. Fae gasped and her lips bucked slightly at the contact, earning a groan from Copia that vibrated through her chest. His finger moved up and down her slit at an agonizingly slow pace that made Fae groan and rock her hips forward, begging for more stimulation. He teased at her clit, holding her hips down with his other hand so she couldn’t squirm away. She panted and gasped at the pleasure of his fingers and his tongue still swirling over her nipple.

 

Without warning, Copia bit at the hardened bud of flesh, making Fae’s back arch in to him and earning him another loud moan from her lips. He froze at the sound and looked up at her face. The second his eyes met hers, he was kissing her. Fueled by lust, his mouth hungrily pressed against her. His tongue explored every corner of her mouth as he milked more groans from her by slipping a finger slowly in to her and thumbing at her clit.

 

Suddenly, Copia sat up on his knees between Fae’s legs. Her breathing was shallow as she looked at him with hooded eyes. He looked her over like she was a meal and he was a starving man. He brought the finger that had been inside her to his lips and licked her juices off of it. Fae felt a shiver go through her as she heard him mutter _“Fuck”_ under his breath, reaching under her hips and removing her panties.

 

The second her underwear was no longer restricting access, Copia had thrown Fae’s legs over her shoulders and was placing kisses on her lower lips. Her thighs tightened around his head, silently begging for more, which he gave eagerly. His tongue alternated from lapping deeply at her entrance to swirling around her clit and sucking on it. She could feel herself getting close quickly, but every time she almost came, Copia would stop and plant gentle kisses along her inner thighs until she had cooled down a little before his mouth would be back on her, bringing her close to the edge again only to not let her go over.

 

“Cardinal... please...” she begged after the third or fourth time he edged her. His eyes glanced up at her before he gave a small shrug and continued kissing her thighs.

 

_“Cardinal!"_ she begged, more desperately, when he edged her again, but he still didn’t listen. The next time he refused her climax, she desperately bucked her hips against him. 

 

“Copia.... Copia, _please.”_

 

That was what he wanted to hear. At the sound of his name, Copia slid two fingers inside of her and latched his mouth to her clit, rolling and flicking his tongue on it like he had done to her nipples. His fingers curled inside of her and hit a place that took her breath away. Her back arched hard as she begged him over and over not to stop. She could feel his lips smiling against her.

 

She came suddenly, screaming his name, and she felt his free hand dig in to the flesh of her hip to hold her in place as his tongue and fingers drew her orgasm out longer and longer. When she had finally come off of her wave, she was panting and sweating. She could feel him tracing circles on one hip with his thumb as he rested his head on her thigh. He let her breathing steady before he kissed his way up her body, whispering praise in to her skin, until he was at eye level with her.

 

“Ready to continue?” He said, rolling his hips against her to show his intentions. She nodded eagerly, and he reached down to remove his cock from his underwear. His hardness felt hot against her as he teased her by moving his full length up and down her wetness, making it slick. She gasped as he teased the head against her clit before gently pushing in to her.

 

All of her breath left her for a moment as she felt him sinking in to her. He was thick and the stretch she felt inside of her was intoxicating. She clutched at his shoulders, eyes screwed shut and panting against him. When she felt him bottom out and their hips met, she threw her head back and moaned softly at the full feeling inside her.

 

“Holy shit, you’re big.” she breathed as she could feel herself clenching around him. Copia just giggled coyly in response. He gave her time to adjust before he slowly pulled out, earning him a long, low moan from the woman beneath him. He was holding back the urge to pound ruthlessly into her, his shoulders shaking from the effort to keep a slow pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist, using her legs to coax him to go faster and deeper. He gradually picked up the pace, but it still wasn’t enough.

 

“More... please...” she gasped and groaned as he slowly pushed in to her. She heard the growl in his chest again and his hips snapped against her. He pulled out slowly before slamming himself in to her, making her let out a loud, sharp moan every time their hips made contact.

 

“So...are you...unlovable?” Copia asked, using each pause to punctuate a deep thrust as he held tightly on to her hips. Fae looked at him, confused, until he buried his face in to her neck and picked up his pace.

 

“If you were unlovable, would I want to worship every part of your body?” he moaned into her ear, moving his hips even faster. “If you were worthless, would I want to fuck you like this?” Fae’s legs wrapped tighter around him as he thrusted even faster into her. Her nails dug into his back, causing Copia to let out a high-pitched moan that almost made her cum at the sound.

 

“I—I’m close...” She could barely say between the moans that leaving her mouth. He grabbed her right leg and placed it over his shoulder, allowing him to hit even deeper inside of her. The increased sensation caused Fae’s eyes to widen and her head to arch back against her pillows. He leaned down above her on his forearms, rabbit fucking quickly in to her, chasing his own end. She heard him gasp her name before spilling himself in to her and that tipped her over, desperately clutching on to him as he body shook hard with her orgasm.

 

They both remained still in the afterglow of their high, their arrhythmic breathing the only sound. Fae still clutched desperately to him as if he would leave the second she let go. He rested his head against her chest, holding her waist with one hand, just listening to her heartbeat.

 

Copia was the first one to move, rolling off of her and on to his back. Fae reached to cuddle against him with her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his side. She closed her eyes and felt peace wash over her.

 

“Thank you, Cardinal.” she whispered and Copia looked down at her, looking slightly disappointed.

 

“Thank you.... Copia.” She corrected herself with a nervous laugh and his expression softened, pulling her even closer.

 

“Any time you are feeling this way, you come to me, yes?” he murmured against her hair and she nodded.

 

“Or... any time, you can come see me.” His words were so quiet, Fae almost missed them. She felt herself flush, and she pressed her face in to his chest, nodding again.

 

They remained in the bed, eyes closed, for a few more minutes until Fae’s stomach growled. She had eaten nothing all day. She covered her face in embarrassment and Copia laughed. He gently moved her hands away and planted a kiss on her lips.

 

“Dinner?” he asked her and she smiled, feeling the emptiness in her leave as she looked in to his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to keep reading fluff that's kinda sad? Check out my other works! Also, feel free to follow me at just-here-for-copia.tumblr.com


End file.
